HOLY KIRA!
by MattieKai
Summary: What happens when Kit saves a man that was to die by the Death Note? What happens wen she is turned into a cat? What happens when Watari finds her and keeps her? But even more, what happens when they all find out, L HATES CATES?
1. Chapter 1

Kit, or rather Kitaru was walking down the early spring, japanese, almost-night street. Her mom told her to get some butter and other stuff they needed for dinner. Kit and her mom recently moved to Japan. Her father abused both er and her mother, and one day, when her father got drunk and was about to take a swing at her, her mother took a swing at him. With a frying pan. In the head. Yeah, messed up, right?

Kit walked into the store and she got the food and went to the magazeen/mini book section but stopped when she saw a guy in honey brown hair writing in a notebook. First ting came to mind was: Weird guy. Instede of looking at the magazeen stuff, she just went to check out.

When se got outside, she saw a group of guys bullying a girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kit yelled at them. They turn and look at her. The 'leader'-she guesses- smirks and walks towards her.

"Looks like we have another one for us tonight boys" He smirks. The man grabs Kit's arm but Kit bites his hand, then runs across the street. Halfway across the street, the guy grabs her rist and yells at her, but she doesn't hear because a truck comes roaring down the street, and since, even if they tries to kill her or rape her, she pushes the man off of the road and everything seems to go in slow motion.

Her head turns slightly, in time to see the lights of the truck, then. She feels a weird sensation. It doesn't hurt. It feels as though se was taking dried glue off her hands. Then, she sees a bright light.

**_"Hello, human," _**A ruff voice says.

"W-Who's there?" She stammers.

_**"I am known as a shinigami. The king of shinigami. Shinigami's are supposed to kill. Every once and again, a human will come into contact with the devices we use to kill. They are called a Death Note. Well, if you write a name in it while picturing the face, you kill that person. A person who was wroten down to die, just lived because you sacrafised youself. Now, since you did that, it is in the rules(not in the Death Note rules. The shinigami rules) that if that were to happen, the person can live. But as a different being. Do you wish for this, or will you die?"**_ It asks.

"I...I-I want to live... but will I have my memory?" Kit asks.

_**"Yes. The deal has been made. Enjoy... human"**_

"WAIT! What will I be when I awake?" Kit asks out, but all she gets is a greedy and not so nice laughter in return.

_Oh great. What did I just myself into?_ Kit panicks to herself. But not for long because that feeling comes back, instede, it feels like she is being coverd in a very soft blancket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah... short. SORRY! My computer has been down and all, so yeah.**

_I think I'm going to be sick!_ Kit thinks to herselfs, but what she thought was true. She hurled right then and there. She hurled on the... white carpeted floor? _Wait... We don't have carpeted flooring..._

Kit sits up and looks around. Her eyes pratically pop out of her head. Everything was ten times bigger than what it should be.

She put her hands to her mouth in order to not squeel. But she sqeels anyways because her hands, aren't hands. Thier black, furry paws.

_WHAT THE HELLIS GOING ON?_ Is what she planed to say, but it turned out in meows.

"Oh. It looks like the kitten is awake," A old, yet gentle voice says.

"Why did you even bring it here?" A bore but slightly annoyed voice says.

"Now, L, Don't be rude," The older voice says, makin the youner one sigh.

Just then, Kit feels herself bein picked up. She tries to scamble out of the hands, but then stops when she notices how hih in the air she is.

"I think its scared," The L guy says.

_Oh. So YOUR the pedo bare who is holding me._ Kit hisses.

"Now now. L, Your hurting her," The older man says.

"Her?"

"Yes, she is female. I checked earlier. We had to know what gender she was. I'd be confusing if we didnt."

_WHAT! What a perv!_

Kit finaly looks up to see who is holding her and sees a guy with very messy, black hair. He has gray eyes with bags under them, which shows he rarely sleeps. Beside the freeky, messy guy, is an old man. He looks around his mid sixtys. He has kind, brown eyes and a graying hair.

Suddenly, she finally reads L's face. _Oh. Crap._ The L guy is looking at her as though she were a disease or a filthy bug.

L hands Kit over to the old man with his two fingers. "Watari. Take this cat to the pound."

Watari looks apologetic to Kit. "L... can we just keep her. The pound isnt a very good place for a kitten and she seems like she likes it."

"... Take care of her. I dont want to see the cat near me." With that, L walks out of the room.

Watari picks Kit up and smiles at her. "Looks like you get to stay."


	3. FYIyou don't have to rea

**Hey, I have been writing a story and I want to make it into a make a manga! If you want, please check out the requirments below~!**

***Must bve commited!**

***Send my an email at me facebook or fanfiction site if you think or want to do so(or deviant art) They are on my screen page~!**

***After you o this, I will email you back and send you a short story (not the one I want to be a manga) and have you you draw it in three weeks. If you do not have it finished in that time spand, please email that and send me what you have completed, if its not even started, then you will get no reply because you will not be the manga drawer, sorry! :)**

***All other information will be told once all of this is completed. Thanks~!**


End file.
